Les larmes de la lionne
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Son cœur avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient demeurés secs. La prophétie l'avait prévenue des décennies auparavant.


Disclaimer : GOT ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de D&D et de GRRM et encore heureux ! Parce que sinon, le pauvre Kevan verrait débouler une folle dans son bureau pour lui demander la main de son fils en mariage. J'ose à peine imaginer sa tête…

Résumé : Son cœur avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient demeurés secs. La prophétie l'avait prévenue des décennies auparavant.

Note de l'auteur : Ma version de la prophétie est une version traduite de l'anglais par mes soins.

 **Les larmes de la lionne**

Lors de la mort de Joffrey, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle était certaine d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était son bébé qu'on venait de lui arracher, sa fierté, son sang, son roi, son fils, son bébé, le premier qu'elle avait eu avec son double, le seul homme qu'elle voulait pour lui donner des enfants et ce frère maudit, ce nain, l'avait assassiné avec l'arme des femmes et des lâches. Empoisonné à son propre mariage…

 _L'or sera leurs couronnes et l'or sera leurs linceuls._

Elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que la vie était fragile et nombreux étaient les parents à avoir enterrés leurs enfants. Et il y avait bien eu les Noces Pourpres après tout. Joffrey avait des ennemis. Mais Joffrey était le roi. Joffrey était entouré de gardes. Joffrey avait les alliés les plus puissants. Joffrey avait été trahi. Et Joffrey avait pointé du doigt son meurtrier. Joffrey… Etait mort apeuré, dans une agonie terrible, dans ses bras, Jaime à ses côtés, comme lors de sa naissance, comme si la boucle se bouclait. Qyburn le lui avait dit, le poison utilisé avait pour effet de faire suffoquer la victime, comme si ses poumons étaient entravés, écrasés… Cela la rendait folle que quelqu'un ait osé faire subir cela à son enfant. Elle l'avait juré sur son cadavre, sa mort ne resterait ni impunie ni sans vengeance.

Lors de la mort de Myrcella, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Le choc avait été tel qu'elle avait été anesthésiée sur place à la vue de ce convoi funéraire, Jaime devant, l'air complètement abattu, clairement en deuil.

 _L'or sera leurs couronnes et l'or sera leurs linceuls._

Oberyn lui avait dit qu'on ne faisait pas de mal aux petits filles à Dorne. Elle lui avait rétorqué que partout dans le monde, on faisait du mal aux petites filles. Elle aurait tellement aimé se tromper ! Le récit de Jaime sur la perte de leur fille lui brisa le cœur, encore une fois. Myrcella était morte en sachant la vérité, elle était morte en acceptant Jaime, et leur premier moment père-fille fut le dernier, la jeune fille tombant au sol, pris d'un saignement nasal. Empoisonnée. Comme Joffrey. Empoisonnée par une personne proche. Par l'une de ses vipères dorniennes ! Elle était devenue si belle ! Ne pas pouvoir lui rendre un dernier hommage la déchirait au plus profond d'elle-même ! Ils le payeraient cher, elle les ferait brûler jusqu'au dernier, elle en faisait le serment.

La mort de Tommen ne la surprit pas d'une certaine façon. Ses yeux étaient secs, horriblement secs. Son cœur de mère hurlait son désespoir, ses trois lionceaux étaient morts. L'acte de Tommen la rendait folle. Folle de douleur mais aussi d'incompréhension. Aimait-il tant cette pute de Hautjardin pour qu'il se donne ainsi la mort ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle avait fait cela en partie pour lui ? Elle le lui avait pourtant dit, elle brûlerait ses ennemis pour le protéger. Elle voulait pleurer, elle se sentait mal de ne pas réussir à pleurer, comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère et pour sa sœur. Mais les mots de Maggy résonnaient dans son esprit.

Tous ses mots s'étaient réalisés.

Robert avait eu une vingtaine d'enfants. Elle trois.

Elle n'avait pas épousé le prince. Elle avait épousé le roi.

Ses trois enfants étaient morts avant elles, l'or avait été doublement leurs couronnes. Des têtes blondes. Joffrey et Tommen, deux rois consacrés. Myrcella, future princesse consort de Dorne. Et c'était avec leurs titres royaux qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils étaient inhumés.

On l'avait prévenue pourtant. Elle avait refusé d'y croire, ou en partie, car quel parent imaginait le décès de son enfant ? Cette prophétie était hélas de celles qui se réalisaient.

 _Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, le Valonqar entourera ton cou blanc et serrera jusqu'à en extraire ta vie._

Tyrion s'était échappé mais il reviendrait et il la tuerait. Le Valonqar, c'était le petit frère et Jaime l'aimait. Jaime ne tenterait jamais de la tuer.

 _Reine tu seras jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vienne, plus jeune et plus belle._

Elle n'avait qu'à venir. Cersei ne mettait pas en doute qu'elle viendrait. Tous les mots de Maggy avaient été véridiques. Qu'elle vienne. Elle l'accueillerait avec les honneurs. Elle ne tomberait pas sans se battre.

On l'entendrait rugir.

Mais d'abord, dans le silence de la nuit, elle blâmerait le Destin et pleurerait ses enfants.

Elle pleurerait Tommen.

 **FIN**


End file.
